Many municipal waste treatment plants are at capacity and need to be expanded. Some plants are deteriorated and provide sub-standard treatment. Disposal of treated effluent is a constant problem.
As will be described in greater detail below the invention disclosed and claimed herein provides an economical solution to the problem of disposing of treated effluents and other types of wastewater. In addition, disposal is employed in a beneficial manner and can be utilized to achieve a positive end result, namely continuous formation of lush vegetation on unused or under-used terrain which may be utilized, for example, to feed grazing animals such as cattle.
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which disclose schemes for treatment of wastewater in some manner: U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,051, issued Jun. 13, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,010, issued Aug. 14, 1945, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,653, issued Dec. 28, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,896, issued May 27, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,561, issued Nov. 25, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,129, issued Mar. 13, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,969, issued Feb. 26, 1991.
The above-identified patents do not disclose the apparatus and method described and claimed herein nor do they attain the benefits resulting therefrom.